1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to a monopole antenna.
2. Related Art
An antenna is a necessary element in a wireless communication device, and in despite of continuous development of communication technologies, the antenna is still indispensable. With the fast development of wireless communication from a low frequency to a high frequency, an application scope thereof is developed from national defense communication and military application to communication networks and consumer electronic products, and a matching antenna is also developed from an exposed antenna to a light, thin, short, and small hidden antenna. It may be known that the wireless communication is inseparable from lives. When the communication device adopts a hidden antenna, a volume of the product is reduced, and the user cannot perceive an antenna structure from the appearance, so as to eliminate fears of the user for electromagnetic waves.
For a single feed and printed micro-strip antenna, a required antenna length is wavelength of an operating frequency. For a frequency band of 2.4 GHz commonly used in a wireless network, the required antenna length is approximately 30 mm. The current consumer electronic product is required to be light, thin, short, and small, which are keys that limit the volume of the electronic product, so it is still an urgent subject for modification on how to reduce a space occupied by the antenna.